


Strife is Painful

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, And Lots of It, Blood, Bro might go to prison but idk because im writing this as i go, BroDave - Freeform, Gay Love, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, Unplanned, maybe sadstuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically its 1 am and i woke up and wrote so this better be good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strife is Painful

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry these chapters will be published erratically and really short

Pain snaked its way down Dave's leg, gripping and tightening and leaving searing shocks running through his whole body. The blow to his thigh resulted in a deep gash, cutting through his jeans (he even occasionally wondered why he chose to wear jeans during the long, hot Houstan summers) and slicing down to his femur. Blood ran down his leg and pooled next to him when he fell, clutching the area around his cut and screaming, showing the pnly emotion he had for a long time: pain.  
"Fuck." Bro muttered, dropping the blade responsible for the laceration. He drew closer to Dave, eventually kneeling beside him; He was still cursing himself under his breath. Dave had a high tolerance for pain, thinking nothing of the usual knicks and scrapes strifing with Bro came with. They never bothered him, but he was riddled with scars. Some were thin and light, some were thick, bulging above his skin with a shock of pure white so bright that it stood against his own alabaster complexion. Bro had become a little more heavy-handed than usual when this happened. He had let his emotions get to him.  
"Ahhh- Fuck! It's at my bone!" Dave shouted, moving a hand to try to put preasure on the wound. His hand only slipped and he clenched his teeth tighter, bowing his back above the concrete of the apartment building's roof. His blood was covering his hands and leg, and Bro had no idea what to do.  
"We need to get you to a hospital-" Dave cut Bro off.  
"They'll-" He drew sharp breath, "-take me. CPS will take-" He cried out as Bro lifted him off of the ground.  
"I'm not gonna let that happen. You're not going to an actual ER. My friend is a vetrinarian, and she'll help y- us." Bro carried Dave bridal style as he flash-stepped down to his beaten truck, trying to attract as little attention as possible. He had Dave seated and buckled in a matter of seconds, and they peeled off in the direction of Bro's supposed vetrinarian friend. "You're gonna be okay, all right?"


End file.
